1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuous phase quadrature amplitude modulation and demodulation, and more particularly, to an apparatus for continuous phase quadrature amplitude modulation and demodulation to continuously process phases and amplitudes at symbol change points in an M-ary quadrature amplitude modulation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, phases are discontinuous at symbol change points in a quadature amplitude modulation method and a quadrature amplitude demodulation method. Accordingly, since a side-lobe does not drop rapidly, an adjacent channel interference occurs. In addition, since the amplitudes are discontinuous at symbol change points, a power amplifier has to quickly follow the amplitude.